From Rich Girl To Farmer
by tiffany59
Summary: Angela Marie Simon the III, is a rich city girl. When she and her parents go bankrupt, she's forced to move to a farm for money. Every rich girl's nightmare. And it's all up to the guys of Waffle Island to get her a little dirty. LukeXAngela.
1. How A Rich Girl Becomes A Farmer

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new LukeXAngela story! This is going to a long-fic so please support me on this. I will still be writing my other Luke story so don't worry! This chapter probably suck, but like I say the other chapters will be better. Angela's familly has sort of like a british accent so...yeah. Please R&R and I will surely return the favor!**

**!~From Rich Girl To Farmer~!  
****  
!~Chapter 1: How A Rich Girl Becomes A Farmer~!  
**

'Father, we're bankrupt?' I half screamed to the older looking guy next to me. 'How?'

My dad gave me a sympathetic smile. 'We spent all of our money on your brand new Porsche.'

'So! 10,000,000 G isn't alot of money!' I clarified as I continued to polish my nails.

At that moment, a middle-aged woman appeared from the kitchen. She slightly glared at me before taking a seat next to my father.

'To you it isn't because you don't pay for anything around here,' the woman told me.

Father worriedly looked at her. 'Please don't start this again, Rosalind.'

'Henry, you spoil her too much. What she needs to do is get a job.'

'Not again!' I yelled pounding my fists onto the dinner table. 'Stop telling me what I need to do!'

I ran up the stairs and stopped at the very top of the steps.

'Angela Marie Simon the III, I forbid you from talking to your mother like that!' my father yelled from the table.

'She's not my mother! She's my step mother! And why doesn't she get a job? All she does is sit around all day.'

I opened the door to her room and quickly slammed it before my maid got to get in. The maid slowly knocked on my door before entering.

'May I enter, Miss Angela?'

'Oh, I'm sorry Helen. You may enter.'

Helen scurred inside and began to sort out the clothes. 'And what is bothering you today, Miss Angela?'

I sighed. 'After father told me we're going bankrupt, Rosalind said I should get a job. Why doesn't she get a job?'

'Well Miss Angela,' Helen said, sitting next to me,' I'm going to tell you a story.

'My brother William was a fairly rich man. He had a well paid job, a huge house, and many cars. One day he thought it was time for him to have some fun. Everyday he would buy something unecessary. After that he became homeless and was forced to live in a shelter.'

'How was that suppose to make me feel better?' I asked.

Helen simply chuckled. 'I didn't say it was going to make you feel better. I said I was going to tell you a story.'

I huffed.

'Well, thanks anyway Helen.'

'Anything for you, Miss Angela. Have a pleasant day.' Helen picked up the rest of the clothes and left the room.

Laying down on my bed, I heard a familier jingling sound. I got up to open the door and saw my butler holding my chihuahua, Princess.

My butler came in and put down Princess. 'I just picked her up from the groomers, Miss.

'Thank you, Sebastian. Anything else before you are dismissed?'

'Hmm, why yes, Miss. Your father wants to see you downstairs.'

What does he want know? 'Tell him I'll be down in a minute.'

'Sure thing, Miss Angela.'

I picked up Princess and left the room awhile after Sebabstian did. Before walking down the stairs, I peeked down to see what my father was doing. But all I could see was his face covered by a newspaper. I took a deep breath and walked down.

'Father, you wanted to see me?' I asked.

He looked up from his newspaper and smiled. 'Yes darling, I found you a job.'

'What kind of job?'

'From now on you're going to be a farmer at Waffle Island.'

Did he just say farmer? 'A farmer? Father, you know I can't even step on dirt!'

'It's better than going to that Military Training School Rosalind wanted to send you to.'

Military Training School? Oh that daughter of a bi- nagger.

'But father, I look horrible in brown! And brown is so not a spring color!' I pointed out.

My father slammed his fists onto the coffee table. 'Then make it a spring color! I'm tired of your complaining! You need to learn responsibility.'

'But fathe-' I began, But my father gave me his usual annoyed look.

'No buts! I want you to go upstairs and pack your things!'

Angry, I stomped back upstairs and unlocked my closet.

'Let's see...' I looked around my enormous closet and finally picked out everything I needed. Now all I had was an empty closet and 11 over-stuffed suitcases. And I was definately not carrying those to the Limo.

'Sebastian!' I yelled. And soon enough he came up the steps.

'Yes, Miss?'

I pointed at the suitcases. 'Can you bring these to the Limo?'

'Why of course!' he whistled and my father's and Rosalind's butlers came. They took the suitcases and followed Sebastian.

'Darling, are you ready?' my father asked.

'Yes father, I'll be down in a second.'

I took a last glance at my room before heading to the Limo. I gave a quick hug to Sebastian and Helen before I entered the Limo.

'Why did you bring 11 suitcases? Did you bring everything necessary?' father asked.

'My whole closet is necessary. Plus, I had to bring Princess's clothes too.'

The dog barked in response.

The ride to the dock was quiet. Nobody said a word, well, until father decided to talk.

'Will you be ok over there?' he asked me.

'Oh Henry, she'll be fine. She's probably happy that she gets to leave the house,' Rosalind said.

'And get away from you,' I quietly muttered.

Her eyes widened. 'Excuse me?'

'You're excused,' I told her.

But before she got to argue we were at the dock. All of us got out of the car while the Limo driver started to put my suitcases inside the boat.

My father took out something from his pocket. 'Here's 200,000 G to start you off.'

'200,000 G,' I squeaked, 'you're so cheap!'

I did a little 'Hmph' and went inside the boat with Princess. The boat captain smiled at me.

'Where are you heading?' he asked.

I took out a piece of paper from my pocketbook. 'Some place called Waffle Island.'

'Waffle Island? That be me hometown! Nice little Island.'

We talked for awhile and had interesting conversations. He told me about the island and some of the residents.

'That be the island over ,' he pointed to a small piece of land.

I gathered all my suitcases and waited for the boat to get there. Shortly, the boat came to a stop. I got off and saw a small, tubby guy standing with his hands clasped together.

'Ah, you must be Angela?' the guy asked.

'Angela Marie Simon the III and you are?'

'I'm Hamilton, the mayor of this island! You must be exshausted. Pascal, do you mind bringing Angela's luggage?'

'Not at all, sir.'

Hamilton clapped his hands.

'Great! Angela, please follow me to your house,' Hamilton said.

I sighed and followed him to the house. It was a far walk and I was already out of breath by my tenth step.

Hamilton stopped us at a small, pink house. 'Here it is! It's not much, but with proper care you can make it better.'

I stared at the house for a moment. It really wasn't much, but it was free. And I have someone carrying my luggage. I think I can cope with this for awhile.

'What do you think Princess? Do you like it?' I asked her.

She barked twice.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Hamilton. 'She can manage.'

'Ok,' he handed me a piece of paper,' this is a map of the island. I'm sure it'll help you.'

I grabbed the paper. 'Where should I go first?'

'Try the Carpenter's shop. They love meeting new residents.' Hamilton told me.

'Alright, I guess I'll see you guys around.'

And with that I left them. I walked until I made it to Maple Lake District. I looked around and continued walking. I was then at the Ganache Mine. Taking a Rght turn, the Carpenter's shop was just ahead of me. I took a few more steps and entered the shop.

There wasn't anyone in the shop, but a guy with electric blue hair and a flame patterned bandanda. He seemed to notice me and smiled.

'Yo! I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They remind me of a cat's eye. 'Hey, I like your eyes. Those are rare in the city.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'You're from the city? So you're a tourist?'

'No, I'm the new farmer of this island.'

He laughed. 'I'm sorry, but you... a farmer?'

'Tell me about it. I'm not a very hard working person.'

'Eh,' he shrugged, 'farming's not that hard. Come on, I'll show you the easiest thing about farming.'

I held onto Princess as the guy brought me to some sort of box.

'This is a shipping bin,' he said, 'you put anything you want to sell in here. Go get that green herb.'

I picked up a green plant and showed it to him.

'Alright, now put it in the box.'

I dropped the herb inside and he closed the bin.

'For that Green herb, you made 10 G,' he said.

Satisfied with my discovery, I called my father.

'Hello?' my father called.

'Father, I made 10 G. Can I go home now?'

'Absolutely not, darling. Once you get settled and make enough money, then you can.'

I sharply inhaled and exhaled. 'Ugh, fine!'

Hanging up my cell phone, I crossed my arms over my chest.

'You really don't want to be here, right?'

'Not really, but my father is stubborn and I have no choice,' I said.

He held his hand out. 'Well I'm Luke, carpenter's apprentice.'

I shook his hand. 'And I'm Angela Marie Simon the III, or Angela for short. Farmer of this island.'

'Cool, have fun and break a leg!'

My eyes widened.

Luke laughed. 'That means good luck. I think we both know you need it.'

I had to laugh. I guess he's not so bad. 'Thanks...I guess. Let's go Princess.'

I waved good-bye to Luke, until he was out of sight.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hopefully, you guys did! Please R&R!**


	2. Help

**A/N:**** OMG! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! It's just that I have A LOT of summer projects to do for this honors program I'm going to next year. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it? Anyways thanks for you people who actually read and reviewed. It meant a lot to me! My other Luke story will be updated pretty soon so please bear with me. R&R and enjoy!**

**!~From Rich Girl To Farmer~!  
****  
!~Chapter 1: Help~!**

I stared at the tool in front of me like it was unusual. The way the top is thick and slightly curls at the tip. I attempted to pick it up, but failed as the tool was attached to the dirt. Suddenly feeling hot, I wiped my hand across my forehead, but no sweat came out. Giving up, I lightly kicked the tool which left a little dirt on my heels.

'Shoot,' I said as I bent down to wipe it off. When I got back up, I heard footsteps coming down the path.

'Hey, Angela! Need some help?'

I quickly turned my head and spotted Luke coming towards me. He flashed me some sort of grin.

'Why, yes I do. How do I use this tool? I can't lift it up.'

He looked at me up and down. 'Of course you can't. Look at what you're wearing!'

I took a glance at my outfit. I was wearing a soft, pink skirt with the matching shirt. I had on some white, leather heels and a pair white, silky gloves.

'You're farming,' he laughed, ' not going to a tea party.'

I crossed my arms over my chest and did a little 'Hmph'. 'Well, I don't have any other clothes!'

'Well then, you're going to the tailors!'

'The wha-' but before I got to protest, Luke grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the path. Soon enough, we stopped in front of a wooden building that said 'Tailors'. We went inside and were greeted by a small girl with pink hair. She looked too young to be working here.

'Hiya Luke? How can I help you?' she asked.

'Hey Luna, I'm here to find a T-shirt and some farming pants.'

She looked at me and got the hint that I was the new farmer. Luna brought us to a corner with fabric.

She picked up a cotton fabric. 'Just by looking at you, I can tell you don't like Silk and you're better with Polyester and cotton.'

I was shocked. She was exactly right. I analyzed her for a few seconds and smiled.

'And by looking at you I can tell you can cope with any fabric but you don't like linen,' I said.

Luna stared at me. 'How did you know that?'

'Oh, I'm a fashion diva. That's why I'm here, I can't farm with my fashion sense.'

She slightly smiled and left to her sewing machine. Luke and I waited for about an hour for her to finish.

'Here you go, that'll be 541 G,' she handed me the clothes.

I took out the money and handed it to her. 'I'll give you 600. Just because I like your fashion sense.'

She eyed me suspiciously. 'I'll take that as a compliment. Bye!'

We waved goodbye and left the store. Luke looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my wrist again and brought me to someplace called the 'Sundae Inn'. Inside were a group of girls and one dark- skinned one dancing on a stage. I noticed that I've seen that kind of dancing before.

I sat down at a table with Luke while I suddenly remembered where I saw that type of dancing. The girl stopped dancing and came up to our table. She looked at me and flipped her hair.

'I see you liked my dancing, huh?' she asked.

'Not really, I've seen that kind of dance before with my dad when I was younger.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really?'

'Yeah, they're called strippers. The only difference is that they dance on poles and strip off their clothes. Even though you're showing too much of your body anyways.'

She froze with her mouth slightly open.

I continued. 'Don't worry, you're too chunky to be a stripper.'

'Selena,' Luke shook her, 'I think we should leave. Selena isn't pretty when she's angry.'

'She wasn't pretty to begin with. She really needs to go light on the makeup. Purple is so not her color!'

I was rushed out of the Inn by Luke, who ran all the way back to my farm. He pushed me inside my house and told me to change into my new clothes. The shirt was tight on me and the pants were a little baggy. But I had to cope, so I put away my other clothes away. I gave a quick kiss to Princess and left the house.

'Alright, today I'm going to show you how to use this tool,' he picked up the tool from earlier. 'This tool is called a Hoe. It's used to make the dirt soft for the plants.'

Luke picked up the tool and slammed it to the ground, making the dirt pile up. He did different examples in different areas. Once he began to sweat, he stopped.

'Ok, time to get your hands dirty,' he said.

I did what I was told and bent down to rub my hands with dirt. Luke began to laugh and pulled me up.

'It was a figure of speech, Angela. Now here, try.'

I took the tool from him. 'Why? You were doing such a good job.'

We stared at each other until I finally gave up. 'Fine!'

I hesitantly picked up the tool and slammed it as hard as I could. It managed to pile up the dirt, but not as much as Luke did. I dropped the Hoe and stepped away from the dirt.

'Hey, you want Owen to teach you about mining?'

I looked at Luke. 'Owen? Who's that?'

'He's my best friend. C'mon, let's get to him before his crush Kathy does.'

We went up the path and kept walking until we stopped in front of some cave. We went inside and Luke told me it was the Ganache Mine. There was a buff guy with fiery red hair, and muscles the size of my house.

'Owen, this is Angela, the new farmer. I was wondering of you can help her with mining?' Luke asked.

Owen took a quick glance at me and nodded. 'Sure thing buddy. Follow me Angela.'

He guided me into a darker area and handed me a huge hammer.

'This might be too heavy for you but take it. It's for breaking rocks that are in your way. Are you ready?'

I nodded and went down the steps, which lead me to another room. This room was filled with rocks and bats. I noticed a 'X' looking crack on the ground and walk towards it.

'Owen, what is the 'X' fo-Ahh!' before I got to finish, I fell 2 levels down.

Owen sheepishly smiled at me. 'Oops. I forgot tell you about the pitfalls.'

'Are you guys trying to kill me? I quit!'

I limped all the way up to the main entrance and crossed my hands over my chest. I quickly put my index finger under my nose. When I took it out I notice I was bleeding. My eyes widened as I looked as the red liquid rolled down my finger.

'Oh my gosh! I'm dying! Someone quick, get a surgeon!'

Luke laughed. 'You're not dying, you just got a nose bleed. Come here.'

He took of his bandana and put it under my nose.

'My mom aways used to put 1 G on my head to make it go away faster,' Owen added.

'1 G? That's too...poor!' I yelled.

Owen looked at Luke. 'City girl, huh? How about a 5 dollar bill or 500 G to be exact.'

'F-fine, it's better than 1 G.'

Luke grabbed a roll of tape from his pocket and taped the 5 dollar bill onto my forehead. Luke insisted that we went to Souffle Farm to buy some seeds.

'Will I be seeing you again?' Owen asked me.

I pointed at my nose. 'If I'm still alive.'

He laughed at me while Luke and I left the mine. All we did was walk a few steps up and we made it to Souffle Farm. I could tell this was going to be a long day.


	3. Getting Settled And Party Planning

**A/N:**** Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. Please tell me if you think I'm going too fast, but just to tell you, Luke and Angela aren't going to start liking each other quickly. There's going to be a twist next chapter and you have to review to read it! Enjoy!**

******!~From Rich Girl To Farmer~!  
****  
!~Chapter 1: How A Rich Girl Becomes A Farmer~!**

As soon as we made it to Souffle Farm, I wasn't surprised. There were strawberry's neatly planted in a field and colorful flowers that really stand out. Luke seemed to be looking around like me, but seemed more into it than I was.

'It's nice, isn't it?' Luke asked me as we walked closer to the farm.

I looked at Luke. 'No, my garden was way bigger than this...and cleaner.'

We entered the farm and bumped into a girl my age. She had really long, brown hair and beauty mark under her left eye.

'Hello Luke, is this the new resident?' the girl asked.

Luke quickly looked away from a crate of spinach. 'Oh, yeah. Her name is Angela Marie Simon III.'

She extended her hand and I shook it. 'Hi, I'm Anissa. Do you mind if I call you Angela?'

'You seem nice, so I'll allow it,' I flashed her a smile.

Anissa began to stare at my forhead and smiled. I tried to figure out what she was looking at and then I realized I still had that five dollar bill taped to my forhead.

'Nose bleed, huh? It's ok, my mom used to do the same. But why 500 G ?' She asked.

All Luke said was, 'City girl,' and she understood. Do these people have problems with city people? I raised an eyebrow and Anissa clapped her hands together, which kind of scared me.

She kept her hands clasped together. 'Since you're a city girl, can you help me with my birthday party?

That was a little sterotypical, but whatever. 'Why should I help you?'

She went into thought. 'It'll help you get to know the islanders better.'

I gave it a little thought and decided that it was best to meet all the islanders. I agreed to help her and jumped when she gave me a hug. I hesitantly hugged her back and quickly pulled away.

'Be at the Inn at 6:00,' Anissa walked back to counter, 'So how can I help you?'

Luke and I browsed through the seeds and ended up with strawberry, cabbage, and potato seeds, since those are bound to give me more money. Anissa reminded me to meet her at the Inn as she said our goodbye.

Luke lightly punched me on my arm. 'Who knew you could be so nice.'

'City girls being snobby is a stereotype. I'm nice to people who's nice to me,' I told him.

Luke rolled his eyes as we made it back to my farm. Since there were already spots of dirt plowed with the hoe from earlier, I scattered the seeds everywhere. I searched in my toolbox for a watering can and proceeded to water my crops.

Once I was done, Luke and I sat down on my front steps. All off a sudden, he painfully ripped the five dollar bill off my forhead. Then, he got up and ran off. I sat there, rubbing my forhead and then I got up to chase Luke. He ended up leading me to a place with a waterfall.

I went to hit Luke, but instead grabbed his hand and threw him into the water. He rised from the water seconds later and grinned at me.

'Can you help me up, Angela?' he asked holding up his hand.

I thought it was the least I could do for pushing hm into the water. When I went to reach for his hand, he grabbed mine and dragged me into the water. The water was so cold, that it took me a while to rise. And when I did, Luke was already out of the water. I swam back to the surface and tried to dry myself.

'Luke, you're horrible!' I yelled at him.

We began to walk to the Inn, so I could meet up with Anissa.

'I'm the nicest guy you'll meet in this island, well, besides Owen,' he said.

I nodded my head in doubt. When we got to the Inn, Luke and I walked to the groups of girls, that included Anissa and that chick Selena. She began to look at both of us and scoffed.

'What happened? City girl watered you except her plants?' She asked with a sarcastic tone.

I stared at her in disbelief. 'You disgust me.'

'That makes both of us,' she said as she got up and left.

I sat down with the rest of the girls as Luke went to get a cocktail. The girls seemed to be talking amongst themselves before Anissa turned turned to me.

'Hello Angela, let me introduce you to the girls. Kathy, Renee, Maya, Luna and Candace. Girls, this is Angela,' she said.

They all said hi to me and continued to talk about the party plans. Maya said they should have a candyland theme, Kathy said rodeo, Renee agreed with Kathy, and Luna didn't care. But none of them were good enough for Anissa. Then I remembered what the number one, party theme is in my city.

'What about a masquerade,or ball themed party?' I asked.

The girls stared at each other and then at me. 'That's fantastic!' Anissa yelled.

Luke came back with two cocktails and handed me one. I looked up at him and smiled before Luna clapped her hands.

'So it's settled. We'll go shopping at the city tomorrow,' Luna said.

I moved the toothpick around the cocktail glass. 'So what about dates?'

'Dates?' Kathy asked. 'Well it's me and Owen.'

'I'm with Jin, Renee and Toby, Luna and Gill, Chase can't stand Maya, and maybe Candace and Julius,' Anissa told me.

Luke stopped drinking his cocktail. 'Who am I going with?'

'Hmm, you'll go with Angela,' Luna asked.

'Is that okay with you?' asked Luke.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. 'I'm used to it.'

Candace turned to Renee. 'A-and if w-we're going shopping t-tomorrow, that m-means-'

'Sleepover at Kathy's!' Renee shouted.

Owen appeared with a tray of cocktails and passed them out to everyone. We all tapped our glasses together and drank our cocktails.


	4. Sleep Over And Birthday Party

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, but with school coming it's been crazy! Hopefully this LONG chapter will make up for it? Maybe? Well here is the chapter. Remember Angela will not fall for Luke quickly/easily as she is oblivious to things and BEWARE OF SELENA! I warned you! Haha Enjoy!**

******!~From Rich Girl To Farmer~!  
****  
!~Chapter 4: Sleep Over And Birthday Planning~!**

I looked at the bottle in front of me, the way we were all in a circle surrounding it. They told me it was a game, but I had no idea what they were talking about. I've never played a game, let alone one with a bottle. It was just us girls, Kathy, Renee, Anissa, Maya, Luna, Candace, Me, and little Miss Hooters.

I looked at Maya, who was next to me. 'So what is this game?'

All the girls gasped and looked at me. 'You've never heard of Spin-the-Bottle?'

'That's not surprising from a city girl,' Selena muttered.

I rolled my eyes. 'No, but I've played Poker and Shots!'

'Shots?' Kathy asked, 'what's that?'

How can I explain it? 'Shots is a game for two people. The two people have to drink alcohol until one person quits.'

Kathy began to smile. 'I have an idea for later. Anyways, I'll explain what Spin-the-Bottle is.'

Kathy told me Spin-the-Bottle is a game where a group of people sit in a circle and put a bottle in the middle. They all take turns spinning the bottle, and the person the bottle points to has to answer truth or dare.

'And the exciting part is that you don't know what you have to do!' Renee squealed.

'Today's theme is romance, and has to do with flirting,' said Anissa.

She was about to spin the bottle, but I stopped her before she did. I told her I've never flirted before and I wanted to know what it was.

'Flirting is a language us girls use to get a boy to like us. We'll show you a demonstration,' she told me.

Anissa spun the bottle and it pointed at Luna. 'Truth or dare,' asked Anissa.

'Um...dare!' Luna yelled.

Anissa put on a creepy grin. 'I dare you to flirt with Gill until he blushes.'

Luna smiled. 'Soo easy!'

**~*Sundae Inn - Bar Area*~**

All of us went downstairs to watch Luna flirt with Gill. At one table was Owen, Luke, and the other guys I met like Toby, Jin, and Julius. The only one siting alone at another table was Gill. Luna slowly walked up to Gill and waited for him to look at her.

'Writing in your dairy again Gilly?' she asked in a sweet tone.

He seemed to scowl before saying, 'It's not a diary, it's a journal!'

We waited for Luna to strike and make him blush. She went close to his ear and said, 'Oh Gilly-kun, it's ok if you have a diary, I find it pretty cute in a guy.'

When she backed away and started to walk towards us, we saw that Gill was the color of a tomato. The guys stared at him and started laughing until he screamed, 'Shut up!'

After that, we ran back to Kathy's room and sat back down in a circle. Luna spun the bottle and something terrifiying happened. The bottle pointed at me! Luna stared at me and opened her mouth. But before she asked I said dare.

'Ok,' she said, 'I dare you...to flirt with Luke! I've never seen him blush.'

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Selena.

'Luke? He doesn't need to be infected by her! Why can't she flirt with Julius?' she screamed.

I saw Candace open her mouth and then close it again. She looked down and started playing with her dumbs.

So I decided to ask her. 'Candace, do you, um, like Julius?'

She quickly looked up and began to blush. 'So that settles it! Let's go Angela!' Kathy yelled.

**~*Back At Sundae Inn - Bar Area*~**

The rest of the girls stood behind the door while I slowly walked to Luke. I kept looking back, but they just smiled. Once I got near the table I opened my mouth and...

'Oh Luke, you're so strong! I love that about you,' Selena said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Selena just stole my dare! I looked at the girls and they seemed to have opened the door wider. Candace whispered, 'Go!'

I took another deep breath and proceeded. 'Really? I love everything about you.'

Selena snorted. 'I'll marry you and dance for you everyday.'

'If he wanted a stripper he'd rent a prettier one,' I lifted Luke's head by his chin, 'I'll have a million babies with you and name them all after you.'

He almost spit out his cocktail and I waited for his face to get red. Then little by little pink started to grow onto his face until it got red. The girls came out the door and surrounded Luke.

'Awww! He's so red!' Maya squealed.

Everyone in the room started laughing until Kathy told us to hush for a minute. She sat Owen and I across from each other at a table. Maya came back with about 30 drinks.

'Today we are going to play Shots, a game where to people have to drink 'till one person quits,' Kathy said.

Maya put the drinks on the table. 'Our competitors are Owen and Angela!'

Owen picked up a drink and drunk it with ease. I took my drink and did the same. Halfway through the drinks, Owen started laughing out of nowhere. Luke tapped my shoulder and sheepishly smiled at me.

'Did you really mean those things you said?' he asked.

I looked at him in shock. 'No, I'm not into a relationship right now.'

He looked relieved with a hint of sadness. 'Oh, it's like farming before relationship, huh?'

'Something like that. I want to leave here as soon as possible, I'm not used to this life.'

Candace sat next to me and smiled. 'D-don't say that...m-maybe you'll come to learn our ways.'

Something made me smile at Candace's words. When Owen and I drunk the last of the drinks, Owen started to act wierd. When Maya went to bring the cups to the kitchen, Owen was acting like a stranger.

'Angela, you're reaaally pretty,' drunk Owen said. 'Wanna be my girlfriend?'

We all started laughing. He got closer to me and pushed a strand of hair off my face.

'How about we get married tomorrow and have lots of babies!' he said.

I covered my mouth to stop me from laughing, but it didn't work. I was going to grab a napkin when Owen turned my head. He was so close to kissing me and I didn't even know it. And before I was able to stop him, Luke quickly got up, grabbed me by my arm, and made me stand.

'Angela's the winner! Now you girls can go back to Kathy's room and do whatever,' he told me.

Luna stopped Luke from dragging us to Kathy's room. 'Why did you stop the kiss?'

Luke froze. 'I-I just didn't want Kathy to get mad. You do like him, right?'

'I'm not going to answer that. You just didn't want him to kiss her!'

He looked at his wrist. 'Look at the time, I need to get home to pops. Bye!'

With that, he ran out the Inn leaving all of us behind laughing. All of us said goodbye to the boys and headed back to Kathy's room. And the last thing Anissa asked before we fell asleep was:

'Did anyone, especially Luke, notice that there wasn't a watch on his wrist?'

**~*Next Morning - Sonata Tailoring*~**

This morning, Luna thought it would be better to get our dresses after we said happy birthday to Anissa. All the girls had the same type of dress, but each of them were also different. Kathy's dress didn't have any fluff, it was tight at the chest and the rest was loose. Her colors were red and black, so was her mask.

Renee's dress was also tight at the chest, but puffy at the bottom. Her dress and mask color were brown and gold. Anissa had a similar dress looked like Renee's and Kathy's together, tight at chest, but long and puffy. Her colors were blue and red.

Maya's dress was a big puffball! It was a little loose at the chest and had a white belt below it. The bottom had lots of ruffles and two big bows at the sides. Her colors were pink and white. Luna had a short yellow dress with sparkles on it. She had a ribbon around her waist and tied as a bow at the back.

Candace's dress was all loose, and had straps that tied at the back of her neck Her color was light green with sparkles. Selena's dress wasn't all that special. Her dress was purple, tight all over, and had about 2 ruffles at the bottom. My dress was a whole different story.

Since eveyone in the island was decorating the party place, Brownie Ranch meadow area, we decided to get dressed early. I helped everyone else put on their dresses before it was my turn. When I finally had to get dressed, I ran to the bathroom and put my dress on.

My dress was a dark midnight blue color that faded as it went down. It was slit into a triangle at the sides and inside was an orange color that resembled the sun. It was strapless at the front, but below my shoulders the sleeves formed. There were also diamonds on my dress that were meant to resemble the stars in the sky. My colors were blue and orange.

Once my dress and shoes were on, which were silver, I went back to the room. Luna was the first one to look at me and squealed.

'Your dress is so pretty, Angela!' she told me.

I told her and everyone else who complimented on my dress thank you. Now all we needed to do was our hair, then we were all set.

**~*Entrance To Party - Brownie Ranch Meadow Area*~**

Before we entered the party, I told the girls to put their masks on. We fashionably walked into the party and everyone suddenly stared at us. Then someone announced:

_**It's time for the first dance of the evening. Please grab your partner and report to the dance floor.**_

I looked around for Luke, but had a hard time finding him. After a few seconds I found him next to Owen. He had on a light blue tuxedo and had his bandana off. He put used his bandana as a handkerchief for his tuxedo. His golden eyes were brighter than they usually are. I started walking to him, but Selena to him before I did. She seemed to talk to him and they both walked to the dance floor.

I felt a little sad that Selena took him from me, but I didn't want to cause trouble at Anissa birthday party. Plus, It's just a dance. it's not that important to me. Partner-less I walked to the food court of the party and watched everyone dance. Selena looked a me and stuck out her tongue. So immature.

Without paying attention, I took a few steps back and bumped into someone. I quickly turned around and faced unfamilar purple eyes.

He brushed himself off and looked down at me. 'Now here's a pretty face. I don't see any of those often.'

'I'm Angela Marie Simon III. And you are?'

'Chase,' he said, 'I just got back from another island. I'm a cook here.'

I smiled in response and began to walk away, but Chase grabbed my hand and pushed me back.

'Since I'm bored and you don't have a partner, why don't we dance?' he asked.

He took my hand and basically dragged me to the dance floor. The rest of the night was the same. I danced with Chase half of the night and then danced with all the other guys but Luke. During the last dance there was another announcement, this time it was from Luna.

_**There were two people who didn't get to dance together because Sel-omeone decided to steal her date. These two people will share the last dance together. Here's Luke and Angela!**_

I stood frozen and felt like I couldn't move. They just made it seem like I was dating Luke. Never going to happen. Luke smiled at me from the other side of the room. It made me feel a little happy, so I walked to the dance floor. The song was very slow and felt like it was going to take forever.

I hesitated to put my arms around Luke's neck, mainly because I don't know how these islanders dance, but it seemed fine. Luke slowly put his hands around my waist. We started to dance, with the lights pointed at us. Then halfway through the song, I remembered something.

**{Last Night -Everyone's Sleeping}**

As I went to lay down on my mattress, Candace said she wanted to tell me something.

'I-I know you couldn't get Luke to b-blush fair and square because of Selena...but,' she said.

I raised an eyebrow. 'But what?'

'L-Luna said you can make a boy blush if you k-kiss him, even on the cheek. You s-should try it.'

**{End Of Memory}**

I looked up at Luke and whispered in his ear, 'Don't take this personal or anything.'

He raised an eyebrow at me while I slowly tip-toed to his cheek and gave him a kiss. I backed up a few inches and stared at his face. And just like last time, pink began to form on his face. He put his hand on his cheek.

'W-what was that for?' he asked.

'Well, the truth is-'

_**The truth is dare. Pick one Luke. Truth or Dare?**_

This time it was Kathy speaking. Luke went into thought before he blurted out dare. Bad idea.

_**I dare you to kiss Angela, anywhere you think is safe for your relationship. Only one kiss!**_

I stared at Kathy and shook my head at her. Luke came to my ear and said, '_Don't take this personal or anything.'_

He kissed my cheek and backed up. But once he saw that I wasn't blushing, he frowned and I laughed. I have to admit that I had fun today, even if the party turned into a game of 'Truth-or-Dare.'

**A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Please review! It makes me happy and lets me know you're reading! Plus it encourages me to update faster! Depending on how encouraged I am, I'll probably update before the 30th (when I start school). Remember REVIEW HaHa! Unless you don't want to :( **


	5. Family Reunion

**A/N:**** Oh snap! I just updated another one of my stories! I'm on a roll! Still no sure if I'm going to make this a Chase/Angela/Luke story yet, but Chase is mostly in this chapter. There is no fluff between him and Angela...YET! But there will be XD There is a little Luke/Angela fluff. Not to big, because I don't want to rush. Anyways enjoy this wonderful chapter that took me a whole day to write. R&R!**

**!~From Rich Girl To Farmer~!  
****  
!~Chapter 5: Family Reunion~!  
**

'Um, Angela...I want to meet your...family,' Candace said, going through my photo album.

I almost choked on the piece of waffle I had in my mouth. 'M-my family? Why would you want to do that?'

'Well, you've met...all of our families...I think we should...meet yours,' she closed the album and passed it to Kathy, who was sitting next to me.

After last week's party, all of the girls decided to have a sleepover at my house. Even Selena came over, because Kathy thought it would be 'Fair'. Which I think was a bad idea, knowing that Luna and I can't stand her. Anyways, Anissa wanted to see how I live and planned to have a sleepover at my house.

I threw my head against my pillow. 'I don't know about this. My family isn't...normal.'

Maya started to bounce on my bed, causing it to squeak. 'Aw! Please? It'd be really fun!' she said.

All of the girls were staring at me. I don't want them to meet my family, especially Rosalind. She criticizes everyone, no matter where they come from. Plus, I don't think my father would let me go back home. But I guess I could give it a shot, they're basically my friends after all.

I sighed. 'Ok, I call my father and ask him,' I took out my cell phone and dialed my father's number. All of the girls, except Selena, sat around me on my bed.

The phone rang four times before somebody picked up.

'Hello? Thank you for calling the Chandler home. This is Henry speaking.'

'Hello, father?,' I put the phone on speaker. 'Can I ask you a question?'

There was a pause. 'Oh, why, of course dear. Anything for my little Angela,' he said, sounding a little worried.

I let out a giggle. 'It's ok father, I'm not quitting. I just wanted to ask if we could have a family reunion?'

'Family reunion? What for?' he asked.

Renee took the phone from me. 'My friends and I just wanted to meet Angela's precious family. If that's ok with you, sir?'

She handed me the phone back, and smiled. I put my thumbs up at her, I think she convinced my father.

'Of course it is!' my father said, 'Anything for my Angela's friends.'

I smiled. 'Thank you so much father. Shall I call Chelsea Grace?'

'Yes, and I'll call Kevin Williams. We'll have the reunion at around 6:00 p.m. I'll see you then.'

'Alright, bye father,' I hung up the phone and called Chelsea Grace.

I put the phone on speaker again and waited. For some reason, nobody picked up so I called one more time to make sure. She picked up the phone on the second ring.

'Hello, Chelsea Grace speaking. Commoners are not welcomed,' she said, cheerful like always.

'Chelsea Grace? It's me, Angela. We're having a family reunion at the mansion. I want you to tell everyone.'

I heard her squeal. 'Really? Ok, I'll let them know!' she paused. 'So, do you have a boyfriend?'

Maya, Anissa, Renee, Kathy, and Luna tried holding back their laughs, but couldn't. Selena smirked and went back to painting her nails. I don't know what she was smirking about, she doesn't even have a boyfriend herself.

'W-well, I D-' I stuttered, but Chelsea Grace cut me off.

'So little Miss Angela Marie Simon III, doesn't have a boyfriend?,' she snorted. 'Unbelieveable! Wait 'till I tell Jillian Carter!'

Ugh, this is one thing I hate about Chelsea Grace. She always thinks she's better than everyone, just because she's dating Vaughn Johnson, the heir to a rich company. And who cares about Jillian Carter! She's dating a guy that looks like a girl!

I clutched my phone harder. 'Not even a friend with benefits? Gosh, you're pathetic!' she started to laugh.

'You know what? I actually do have a boyfriend!' I snapped.

Chelsea Grace stopped laughing. 'Are you serious? What's his name?'

'Oh, you'll see! Bye,' I hung up the phone and did a quick face palm. I just lied and said that I had a boyfriend.

Now I need to find a boyfriend, but who? Goddess, I'm so stupid! I need someone that would meet my father's requirements, but I don't know who!

Kathy stood up. 'Wow, how are you going to get a boyfriend by 6:00 p.m.? It's 1:15 p.m. now,' she said.

'I don't know,' I quickly jumped up and headed to the door. 'But I think I have an idea! Wait here.'

I ran out of the house and straight down the path. Maybe...just maybe this plan will work. Then I don't have to deal with Chelsea Grace or Jillian Carter anymore. Not even Clairebelle Marie, if she even shows up. I took a left and slammed opened the door to the Sundae Inn. Then I slowly walked up to the kitchen, and tapped my fingers on the counter.

Chase turned around and looked at me. 'Oh, I thought it was Maya. What do you want Angela?'

I took a deep breath. 'Chase, d-do you think you can, um, do me a little favor?'

'Nope,' he said. I gave glared at him, and he sighed. 'Fine, what is it?'

Yes, everything is coming out as planned.

'I need you to be my boyfriend for the day. Please?' I begged.

Chase grinned and left the kitchen. 'Be the boyfriend of a poor, scrawny farmer? No thank you.'

'I'm not poor!' I spat out. 'I'm the richest person you'll meet! Come on, Chase!'

Chase walked back to the kitchen. 'Why do you need a boyfriend so bad, anyways?'

'Because I lied to my cousin, Chelsea Grace, that I had a boyfriend. So I need one for my family reunion or I'll be pathetic,' I explained.

'Ok,' he stuck his index finger in the air. 'Under one condition. You'll have to be my slave for the whole day tomorrow,' he said.

My jaw nearly fell to the floor. 'Are you serious, Chase? I don't want to be your slave!'

'It's either that, or you'll be the _pathetic._ Oh wait, you already are_,_' Chase said, smirking.

_If I didn't need him to do me this favor, I would've smacked him already_

'Grr...Just meet me at the dock at 3:00 p.m.' I left to the door. 'And don't call me scrawny at the reunion.'

'Whatever, _Angela_.'

I smiled. 'Much better.'

Now that I got the boyfriend situation handled, I have to get the girls. For being mean, Chase was nice enough to say yes. Even though I am scared about tomorrow. I heard Chase makes people cry, then again, Luna is an exaggerater. I sighed before I took a right turn and walked up the path. I just hope nothing goes wrong at the reunion. I entered the house, and the girls stared at me.

'So, do you...have a...boyfriend?' Candace asked.

I sheepishly smiled at them. 'Chase agreed to be my pretend boyfriend.'

'You asked Chase?' Maya yelled, 'and he said yes? There has to be a catch!'

I grabbed Princess. 'There is a catch. I have to be his slave all day tomorrow. But don't worry, let's just go.'

Renee stopped me from leaving and pointed at Selena. Oh, I forgot she was at my house. I guess I'm going to have to be the nice girl and let her go. But if she makes even one mistake, I'm kicking her out.

Renee smiled at me as I turned to Selena. 'You can come too, Selena. But...I still don't like you,' I told her.

'Same here,' she said, snorting.

I rolled my eyes and told the girls to get the guys. Honestly, I don't want Luke to go with Selena, but he wouldn't go with Maya even if I asked. Hopefully nothing bad happens, I don't want to be embarrassed. I slowly locked the door, with Princess in my arms. As I walked down the path, I remembered that I forgot to tell them about Rosalind. I took a right and continued down the path. I saw Chase staring at something, and when I closer I noticed it was my yacht.

'Whose is this?' Chase asked, still looking.

'Oh, that's mine. My mom named it Anastasia,' I said, walking up to him.

I heard a few footsteps behind me, and soon enough, everybody showed up at the dock.

'Woah, are we riding in that?' I heard Luke ask in excitement. 'That's so awesome!'

We all entered the yacht and took a seat. Well, everyone except for Luke, who was walking around the big room we were in. I can't believe everything looks the same. The seats are still covered in brown bear fur. The floor still has the solid gold tiles and the wall is still covered with pictures of our trips. I put both of my arms behind my back, and took a deep breath.

'So, how is the _relationship_ between you and Chase turning out?' Anissa asked.

Luke stopped moving. 'You're dating Chase?' he grabbed Chase by the shirt. 'You better not hurt her!'

'Luke calm down, it's a pretend relationship. It's only for one day,' Renee told him.

Chase pushed Luke. 'Yeah, so let go of me, idiot!'

'I needed a boyfriend for the day, and I thought Chase would do the trick,' I said.

'Besides,' Kathy added. 'None of the other guys were available.'

Luke pouted. 'But I was available,' he whined.

'Don't worry, Luke. You have me, you don't need Angela,' Selena said, rubbing his arm.

I heard Luna say, 'Ew, Luke you can do better.' right before I fell asleep.

**-(O_O)-At The City-Inside The Limo-**

I looked out the window, terrified about the event that's going to happen. I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. That always happens at my family reunions. We pulled up at the front gate of the mansion. The chauffeur opened our doors, and bowed. We walked up to the mansion and opened the doors. Well, here goes nothing, I guess.

'Goddess, Angela, you live here?' Chase asked.

I nodded. 'It's nice isn't it? I have the biggest mansion in the city, and I own two more,' I told him.

'This is incredible,' said Gill.

'Just be careful, I don't want you guys to ruin anything,' I warned them.

All of them walked in different directions before my father and Rosalind came down the stairs.

My father walked over to me and gave me a hug. 'I'm so happy to see you again, Angela.'

'Hello, Angela. I'm glad to see you're well,' Rosalind said.

I gave Rosalind a half smile, the nicest thing she has ever received from me. That made her smile and pull me into a hug. Something about her made me want to be a little nicer. I think all I needed was to be away from her for a while.

'So,' Rosalind began, 'are these your friends?'

'Why yes,' I pointed at them. 'That's Candace, Jin, Toby, Julius, Luna, Kathy, Renee, Anissa, Owen, and Gill.'

I pointed at the others who were sitting down. 'And that's Luke, Chase, Maya, and Selena. I don't really like her, but I thought I'd invite her.'

Rosalind shook everyone's hand. 'Nice to meet you all. My name is Rosalind, and I am Angela's step mother.'

'I am Henry Montgomery Chandler, Angela's father,' he bowed to all of them.

After introductions, I escorted everyone to the stylist. All we had to do was walk up the stairs and take a right.

Luke walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder. 'Hey Angela, when are we going to meet your real mom?'

I stood silent. I forgot, he doesn't know. 'I-I don't think my mom will come. S-she's probably out s-shopping.'

My mother, I will never forget her. She was my best friend, the only person that could cheer me up when I was sad. I held back my tears and kept walking. I promised my mother that I wouldn't cry anymore, because that always made her sad. My man hairstylist, Rich, took the guys and I took the girls to my stylist, Elizabeth. All of us picked out our dresses and shoes. The girls didn't wear anything fancy. Anissa, Kathy, Selena, and Luna picked out cocktail dresses, but they were different.

Anissa's dress was blue, knee length, and loose, while Kathy's was tight at the chest, brown, and a little shorter than Anissa's. Selena's dress was purple, tight all over, and short, and Luna's was frilly with a bow. As for Candace, Renee, and Maya, they had evening dresses on.

Renee had a really long, hunter green, dress on that faded as it went down. Candace's dress was sea green, knee length, and had a bow at the side. And Maya had on a magenta, strapless dress, that was ankle length.

My dress was an elegant short black dress, that showed some chest, and had silver sparkles on it. My hair was the same, but I put a black bobby pin in it. I put on my silver gloves on and met the girls outside. We all waited for the guys to come out, and when they did they looked exactly the same as the day of the party. The only difference was that their tuxedos were different colors.

We paired up with our partners and walked down the stairs.

_**'Ah, here comes the gorgeous Angela, with her date and friends. A round of applause!'**_

Everyone started to clap and I waved back at them. 'Thank you. I'm glad everyone came today,' I said.

Once our introduction was over, Chase and I sat down at one of the tables that were. Niether of us talked, which made it a little awkward. I needed to say something, just to spark a conversation. I took a sip of tea and looked at Chase.

'Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it,' I said.

He turned to me and shrugged. 'Don't worry about it. But remember the deal.'

Minutes later, Maya and the rest of them sat down next to us. We all started to conversate about how Gill needs to learn how to dance because he keeps stepping on Luna's feet. I started to laugh because it's usually the other way around, but Gill told me to shut up.

'Angela, I really want to meet your mom. Where is she?' Luke asked impatiently.

I sighed. 'She's probably in the backyard. You'll meet her some other time.'

Luke is really killing me with this 'wanting to meet my mom' thing. How can I tell him that she's dead? Actually, how can I tell any of them that? I continued to drink my tea, when one of my cousins came over.

'So these are your friends?' Chelsea Grace asked me.

I introduced all of them to Chelsea Grace.

She bowed. 'It's a pleasure. I'm Chelsea Grace, Angela's cousin. Which one of these is your boyfriend?'

Chase took my hand and held it. 'I'm Angela's boyfriend.'

I looked up and smiled at him. So far so great. I hope we can pull it off.

'Oh, Angela, I never knew you had a thing for commoners,' Chelsea Grace started to laugh.

I laughed along with her. 'Well, when you're a farmer, money doesn't matter.'

Suddenly, another one of my cousins appeared.

'Angela! I missed you so much!' the ditsy, blonde haired girl gave me a hug.

'Hello, Clariebelle. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Chase,' I said.

Chase shook her hand.

Clariebelle clapped her hands together. 'You know what would be cute? If you guys kissed!'

I froze. Ok, now this is going a bit too far. I don't want to kiss Chase! I don't even like him, like that. Goddess, please help me.

'I don't thin-' Clariebelle cut me off.

'Come on! Kiss, kiss, kiss!' she chanted.

Nervously, I looked up at Chase, who was as nervous as I was. I closed my eyes and counted to five, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. I needed a plan, and fast.

Luke grabbed my hand and dragged me to the backyard. 'Let's go meet your mom.'

We were quickly in the backyard, and I was glad. Luke was able to stop yet another kiss. But I'm still angry at the fact that he keeps talking about my mother. I know, he doesn't know, but still.

'See, she's not here. Now let's go inside,' I told Luke.

I started to walk inside, but Luke wouldn't let go of my hand. 'No, Angela. Where's your mom? You've been avoiding the topic all afternoon,' he said.

Tears started to form in my eyes. 'You want to see my mother? Follow me.'

I led Luke farther into the backyard, where a tombstone laid. On the tombstone, it said:

_Angelina Marie Simon III_

_You will be missed dearly. You're loving family, Angela and Henry_

I sat down in front of her tombstone. 'My mother died three years ago. S-she was shot.'

'I'm sorry, Angela. I didn't know,' Luke said, sitting next to me.

'E-exactly! Y-you didn't know,' I said through sobs. 'T-that's why I-I've been avoiding it!'

Luke wiped away a tear off my face. 'I understand what you're going through. My mom died when I was only six. Do I miss her? Of course I do, just like you miss your mom.'

My sobs became more silent, and the tears started to clear up. Luke looked up at the sky and continued to speak.

'You need to know that people come and go. Have you ever heard that saying? Friends come and go. Your mom left, and now you have us. And we'll always be by your side.'

I gave Luke a big hug. What he said was true, people do come and go. I just have to accept that. I let go of Luke and smiled at him. Who knew he had a way with words? Most importantly, who knew I'd have a friend like Luke?

I stood up and wiped my tear stains. 'Thank you, Luke. Maybe you should've been my pretend boyfriend.'

'Maybe next time,' he said.

Luke held out his arm to me and I locked my arm with his. We walked back to the house, where everyone was waiting for us. I let go of Luke, walked up to the girls and gave them a hug. Well, except Selena. Then I walked up to the guys and gave them a hug, too.

'I want to thank all of you for being great friends,' I said.

All of us came together in a group hug. I didn't expect this day to turn out well, but it did. And I had friends to thank for that. Luke and Chase both grabbed my hand at the same time.

Luke tugged my arm. 'I'm her best friend.'

'Yeah? Well, I'm her date for the night,' Chase said, tugging my other arm.

I sighed as these two continued to pull my arms. Oh Goddess, this is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Please R&R! Next Update: Probably next Weekend. It depends on the reviews, so please write one! Even if you write 'Update soon' :)**


	6. Stuck

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! I did't get as much reviews as I wanted but it's ok! Here is a LONG chapter that took me all day to write, so please review! It would tell me that my hard work was worth it! This one has a bit of a twist, and by now Angela is getting used to the island ways. Review!**

**Also, I want to thank BebePanda401 for the Renee & Toby idea! You're awesome :)**

I looked outside the Sundae Inn window in depression. The sun was about to set, filling the sky with all sorts of bright colors. Birds seemed to be building their nests before tonight's storm. This island is so peaceful, except that I'm not. Oh, maybe it's because I'm still stuck being Chase's slave.

I took deep breath and continued to look out the window. I squinted really quick to see Renee and Toby fishing. Besides Kathy and Owen, Toby and Renee are the cutest couple. From my view, it looked like Renee was trying to reel in a fish, but failed. Instead she fell on top of Toby, staying there in shock. I started to laugh, it was as if I could see Renee blushing. She got off of Toby and helped him up. Then they started to walk away holding hands.

I smiled to myself. 'They're so cute together. Where's my prince charming?' I said.

Footsteps started to approach me, which made me turn around. It was only Chase, who looked out the window to watch Renee and Toby. He sat down across from me, his eyes still on the couple.

'I thought you said that you didn't want a relationship,' he said. 'Well that's what Luke told me.'

I took a daisy from the wooden, carved vase on the table. Playing with it, I decided to play the 'He loves me, he loves me not' game.

'To tell you the truth, having a boyfriend wouldn't be bad. It's just that nobody here is my type,' I told him.

Chase smirked, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

He raised an eyebrow. 'What is your type? An idiot? Someone who is always serious and boring? Demanding?'

'Haha, none of those because they all describe you,' I grinned.

He backed up his chair and got up. 'Whatever. Stop dreaming about something that will never happen and make me a sandwich.'

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Is he serious? Couldn't he ask nicer?

'Excuse me? How do you ask me for a sandwich?' I asked him.

Chase combed his hair with his fingers and sighed. 'Make me a sandwich now...Please?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Close enough.'

Knowing how impatient Chase is, I slowly walked to the kitchen. I looked inside the refridgerator for the sandwhich I made earlier, but I had to move Maya's sandwhich out of the way.

'Oh thanks, I'm really hungry,' Chase said grabbing Maya's sandwhich.

I tried stopping him, but he unwrapped the sandwich and ate it before I could. Chase started to cough and ran directly to the sink. I walked up to him and patted his back while he rinsed his mouth with water. I leaned over him and took the towel with Toucan Island Hibiscuses on them and handed it to Chase.

He wiped his mouth and took a deep breath. 'You suck at making sandwiches,' he said.

'Actually, I didn't make that sandwhich. For being so impatient, you took Maya's sandwich,' I smiled.

Chase slowly turned pale and walked towards one of the tables. He sat down and banged his head on the table.

'Chase, I'm going home. It's 8:10 p.m.' I asked.

He put on an evil grin and pointed one of the pepper shakers at me. 'Nope, you fed me that nasty sandwich. Now you'll suffer.'

As soon as Maya walked in, I took out one of the roses from the vase. 'Wow Chase, Maya would love these flowers!' I yelled.

Chase's eyes got wide as Maya ran towards the table. I laughed as I got up to the table and made my way to the door. When I opened the door, I immediately felt a cold gust of wind blow past me. I left the Inn, hoping it wouldn't start pouring before I got home. I looked at the clouds in the sky as I walked. They seemed to get darker with every step I took, so I speed-walked to my house.

As I made it, I saw a familiar flame patterened bandana. He noticed me walking and called my name.

'Hey Angela! I've been looking for you all day,' He said walking towards me.

'Sorry, I was stuck being Chase's slave all day,' I said. 'So what's going on?'

Luke put two suitcases on the floor that were filled with clothes. 'We're going camping!'

I let out a laugh. 'Camping? Yeah right, Luke. You're so funny, but seriously,' I said.

Luke started to pout. 'Come on, Angela. It'll be fun!'

'Never, so stop asking me. Just thinking about it digusts me,' I shook at the thought of insects.

Luke looked at the sky, as if something magical was up there. I took a look, just to see if anything special was up there, but as I looked up Luke put me over his shoulder and carried me to the forest.

I began punching Luke's back. 'Put me down Luke! I hate camping!'

'Don't worry, you'll change your mind.'

I sighed in defeat and rested my head on Luke's back. This better be worth the risk.

***~$~* 20 Minutes Later *~$~***

We made it to the forest three minutes ago, and we're still walking. The sky was pitch black, and there was not a single star in site. Luke doesn't have a map and it feels like we're going in circles. I swear if we are lost, I'm killing Luke. I was tapping my fingers on my chin as we were walking, when suddenly I felt a rain drop on my forehead. Then out of nowhere it started to pour.

'Luke! Where the hell are we?' I asked him. 'We better not be lost.'

My shoes started to get sucked in the sticky mud caused by the rain. The whole floor was covered in disgusting mud. I walked ahead of Luke, putting my hands on the damp smelling trees. Once the worms started to rise from the dirt, I screamed. This is the nastiet thing I've done my entire life.

Luke grabbed my arm and led me to a little house. 'Here we are! Nice, huh?' he asked.

I looked at the house in front of me. It was plain, like a tree house, but it was a dark ebony color. It was nothing special, but for someone Luke's age to make that is amazing. Luke walked up to the house and started to turn the knob, but the door wouldn't open. He checked his pockets trying to look for something.

I walked up to Luke. 'What's going on?'

Luke sheepishly smiled. 'Um, I think I left the keys at my house. Haha.'

I growled. 'Ah! This day can't get any worse!'

As we were walking, Luke mentioned that he brought a tent but needs to put it somewhere else. So now we are both in the pouring rain, wandering the forest again. I walked fast, pushing away any branch in my way. By not paying attention, I tripped on a tree trunk that was stuck to the ground. I fell on top of Luke, who flushed as we were face to face. Suddenly, Luke's expression changed and he pushed me out of the way.

'Angela, watch out!' he yelled, that's the only thing I heard before I blacked out.

***~$~* 5 Minutes Later *~$~***

I slowly got up from my spot with a migrane on the left side of my head. I looked around for Luke, but couldn't find him. I tried to find any trace of him, not even caring that my clothes were all stained. Then I saw my worst enemy, a flash of light in the sky.

Thunder and lighting, has always frightned me ever since my mom died. It brings back horrible memories, the light, the boom that comes after it. I paced around the tree I was in, when suddenly thunder shook underneath me. I jumped a little and hid behind the tree, then it was another flash. Panting, I slowly slid myself down and put my knees against my chest.

As the thunder boomed I hid my head between my knees and tried to cover my ears. I don't know if it as my imagination, but I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It feels like forever since I've cried during a storm. I slowly began to sob to myself, hoping the storm would be over soon. But no, the storm got louder and more tears started to come out. It was like my eyes were a waterfall. I never felt so lonely before in my life. Usually Helen, my dad, or Sebastian would hold me during a thunder storm. Now nobody was here.

After what felt like hours, I heard a voice through the rustling of the trees.

'Angela! Yo, Angela where are you?' Luke's voice echoed.

I tried with all my might to tell Luke where I was, but my voice wouldn't come out.

'Come on, Angela! I want to know if you're safe!'

I opened my mouth. 'Luke! I'm over he-'

I was cut of by the sound of thunder. Luke seemed to know where I was and rushed over.

'Thank goddess. I was looking all over for yo- Angela, are you ok?' he asked me.

One of my eyes actually opened, but only to show Luke how puffy it was from all of my crying. When I got my other eye to open, they both shut quickly at the sight of lightning.

Luke came closer to me and sat down, ignoring the puddle of mud he was in. 'So you're scared of thunder and lightning.'

My head shook yes without my command. 'Y-Yes, ever since I was young.'

Luke got up and started to walk. 'Let's go find a place to put the tent.'

I quickly got up and stopped him from moving anywhere else. I really don't feel like walking around durning a storm.

'H-How about w-we put the tent here?' I suggested, praying that he accepts it.

He warmly smiled at me. 'Sure, come help me.'

***~$~* After The Tent Is Set Up *~$~***

The rain started to clear up the second the tent was up, so Luke lit up fire in front of the tent. We both sat in front of the fire, just to warm us up for a while. Luke pulled out a piece of spinach cake and started to eat it.

'Blech! Spinach cake is so disgusting,' I said, taking out my cookies and cream pie.

I took one of my spoons and ate with my manners. I thought it was genius to put cookies on ice cream. When I finished my pie, I took out a little apple juice and some cheescake. As I at my pie, Luke looked at me and shook his head.

He took my food away from me. 'You shouldn't eat a lot of junk food. You'll get fat.'

I stared at him in shock.

'T-That's not what I mean! You're not fat!' he tried to defend himself.

I got up from my sit and walked away. 'I'm going to bed.'

I walked into the tent and quickly changed to a pair of boxers and a shirt Luke let me use. The boxers fit fine, but the shirt was a little too big. I layed down on the bed and took out my phone.

I raised it in the air. 'No signal? This is just great,' I said sarcastically.

Putting the phone on the ground, I fell asleep, wondering what awaits me tomorrow

***~$~* The Next Morning *~$~***

I felt my head on something hard when I woke up. When I lifted my head, I noticed it was Luke's chest. Not even wondering how my head got there, I stretched and got up.

'So you're finally up,' I heard Luke say. 'You're a heavy sleeper.'

I smiled while I rolled my eyes. 'I'll go around and find those fruit things that come from bushes.'

Luke raised an eyebrow. 'You mean berries?'

'Yeah, those. In the city they're called poison,' I told him.

He started to laugh, so I playfully punched him on the arm and left.

**(Luke's Point Of View)**

I waited for Angela to leave, and then got up. For being her first time, she's doing really good. I quickly got dressed and left to the river. As I went to the river, an unfamiliar lady came up to me...and she was holding a baby? She looked really dirty and so did the baby.

There was holes all over her clothes and a lot of mud stains. Her hair was also a mess, and what seemed to be a white baby blanket was black.

'Hello young man. I heard Angela Marie Simon III was living here,' she said.

I hesitated to speak. 'Yeah...I'm Luke. We're camping together.'

She smiled. 'Oh, well I'm her aunt, um, Phenelope Montgomery. I'm out camping with my husband.'

'So you weren't at the reunion? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you,' I should've known they were related.

We both sat down on one of the logs near the tent.

She cleared her throat. 'I came here to give Angela something of hers.'

**(Angela's Point Of View)**

I picked exactly a hundred and two berries from six bushes. That should be enough for Luke and I. I slowly walked back to the tent. I wanted to remember this experience, even thought it was a bad one. The woods is no different than the rest of the island, but I guess it is more quiet. I made it to the tent in a matter of minutes, only to see Luke playing...with an unclean baby.

Don't get me wrong, those golden eyes were really cute. But why was there a baby here, and where did it come from? I walked up to Luke and raised an eyebrow.

He looked up at me. 'Angela, your aunt Phenelope Montgomery was here,' he said.

I sat down next to Luke. 'I don't have an aunt named Phenelope.'

'Yes you do. She came here to give you back your baby. She said the baby is a one season old and is a girl. You nver told me you had a baby!' he whined.

I did a quick face palm. 'Luke, my family reunion was two weeks ago, right?'

He got in deep thought. 'Of course. I would never forget that.'

'All of my family was there that day,' I told him, 'and why would any of my family members be in the woods? Think!'

Luke started to massage his temples. 'Look, I'm sorry. I don't know your royal family.'

I sighed and got up. 'Well why would I have a baby? I'm only 19! I want to wait,' I yelled.

I started to pace around the tent. I don't know what to do with the baby, I don't want to just leave her here.

'What are we going to do with the baby?' Luke asked.

I stopped pacing. 'I'll just have my father ship her somewhere else.'

Luke frowned at me. 'Ship? She isn't a package, she's a human!'

Sitting back down, I took the baby from Luke. She was really a sight, The little black hairs on her head made her golden eyes pop out.

'We should take her with us. What do you have to loose?' He asked.

I scoffed. 'My reputation! I can't let anyone see me with a baby!'

Luke quickly got up and walked back into the tent. 'I thought you would be mature about this.'

'Oh my goddess,' I stomped into the tent. 'What's so special about a baby, anyways?'

'Think about it!' He shouted.

An awkward silence filled the room.

I sighed. I would say that I don't find this baby so special or important, but she was just abandoned. It would suck for her to die alone, or grow up with my kind of childhood. Losing one parent and feeling unloved by the other. I think this baby should get a chance to live her life, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a mom.

I scooted over to Luke and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It wasn't anything special, I did it to all of the guys in the Island. Luke quickly turned to me.

I brushed my finger against the baby's cheek. 'Maybe. There is a five percent chance. Let's take her a bath already, she stinks.'

Luke smiled at me, and it wasn't one of his regular smiles. It was a heart-warming smile, and it made me happy. But I'm still not sure about the baby. Maybe she'll be better with someone else...right?

**A/N: ****Whoa, now they have a baby to worry about! I have a good idea of what to do with her. But for now I need an ordinary rich name for her! Please help me out! And tell me if you hate the baby idea, I thought it would bring Luke and Angela closer :) Review Please!**


	7. We'll Keep Her

**A/N: ****Thank You guys for all of the wonderful reviews! I didn't think the baby idea was going to be so popular! I'd also like to thank everyone whole gave me baby names! I only chose 2 though. Anyways, Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harvest Moon! Only The Plot And The Adorable Baby Girl.**

******!~From Rich Girl To Farmer~!  
****  
!~Chapter 7: We'll Keep Her~!  
**

Luke and I walked to the river with the baby in his arms. She seemed to be sleeping soundly, her little hand clutching on to Luke's shirt. I looked at her, her chest rising at the beat of her breathing. She rubbed her eye, and then slowly opened it. Her golden eye burned through me, making me quickly turn away. At the river, I sat on one of the large, brownish rocks. I took a deep breath while looking at the water. The sounds of the water splashing, and the birds singing started to calm me down. I put my hands behind my head, leaning against a tree that was nearby.

'Um, Angela, could you help me out here?'

I opened my right eye and sighed. This is just great, first I get handed a baby and now I can't get some rest. Dear Goddess, what did I do to deserve this? I turned around and stared at Luke, who was strggling to un-button the baby's shirt.

For some reason, I laughed. 'What in the world are you doing, Luke?'

'I'm...trying to...take off her...clothes,' he said between grunts.

I got up and walked towards Luke. He seemed to have enough strength to un-button the first one. Still laughing, I picked up the baby and sat down next to Luke.

'For having all those muscles, you sure are weak,' I told him. I started to un-button her second button. I kept going until I was at the last one, which didn't even have a button.

Luke started to pull down her pants, leaving her with a black diaper. It was really black and had a few gray spots. It also looked like it was sagging down. I clipped my nose together with my fingers and slowly backed away. The more I backed up, the closer Luke walked to me.

He held her up. 'You're changing her.'

'No I'm not, I already took off her shirt for you,' I said, backing up.

Luke came closer. 'Yeah, but I'm a guy and you're a girl.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'So.'

'Exactly.'

Silence filled the air and the only thing that could be heard were the small whimpers of the baby. Tears started to fill her eyes, letting one of them escape at the process. Then what started out like silent sobs, turned into loud crying. I stared at the baby who stood right in the middle of Luke and I. I waited to see who she would come to, as she was looking a Luke, then at me.

She put her hands on the ground and began to crawl towards me. I was slightly disappointed that she chose me, but it was great to see her crawl.

'Oh yeah! Who's changing a diaper? Not me!' Luke chanted to himself.

I rolled my eyes. 'And you wanted to keep her? Told you we should just give her away.'

Luke got quiet and looked down at the dirt. I decided it would be best to leave him alone and let him think. So I slowly put my hand on the baby's diaper, and tried to take it off. I managed to get one side open, now I only needed the left side. Once I got the left part of the diaper dis-attached, the whole thing opened, revealing yet again, a whole lot of black.

I tried not to breathe. 'Ew, this is disgusting,' I said to myself.

I grabbed the very top of the diaper and picked it up. When I saw something dark sliding, I threw the diaper into the river.

'Ah! Yuck, I think I'm going to throw up.' I started to wave my hands frantically in the air, just to emphasize on how nasty it was.

Luke quickly looked up and stared at me. 'You'll get the Goddess mad if you pollute,' he said.

'I think the Goddess is already mad at me,' I muttered.

Luke sighed and picked up the baby. I knew by the impression he had that he was angry with me. I wouldn't blame him, but even I know he can't handle a baby. Giving her to someone more caring will really help her. I pushed back those thoughts and followed Luke to the edge of the river. He took out an un-opened bar of soap and handed it to me.

He put the baby in the river. 'Ok, Angela, I need one more favor. Can you please do it?' he asked.

I took a deep breath. 'What is it?'

'Can you go in the water and help me clean the baby?'

'Haha, no,' I walked away from Luke. He expects me to go in dirty water, after I undressed her? I think he's really going out of his mind.

Luke sighed. 'C' mon, please? I don't want the baby to drown.'

'I'm not going in dirty water, just to clean a baby that isn't mine,' I told him.

'Forget it, I'll do it myself,' he said mumbling.

I sat back down on the rock from before. Closing my eyes, I tried to hear if Luke was struggling. When I didn't hear anything, I exhaled and opened my eyes. Maybe Luke was doing fine without me. I sat up and looked at Luke, who tried the balance the baby but failed multiple times.

Sighing, I went to where Luke was and stared at the river. It didn't look dirty, but I heard it's full of fish pea. I slowly started to remove the long pants I had on, leaving me only in boxers. I took of my pink, diamond embroidered flip flops and entered the water. The cold water rushed through my body, biting me like frostbite. It was a feeling I've never felt before, but it was a soothing one that I'd like to remember.

Luke glanced at me as I bent down to the baby's level. While holding up the baby, I smiled at Luke. He flashed me a warm smile, and took the soap from my hand. For some unknown reason, it felt kind of good being here with Luke. It made me feel warm inside, safe and secure. Like I was in the arms of the Goddess.

I stood the baby up straight, and Luke proceeded to wash the baby's hair. I was surprised that her hair stood black after it was washed. Once we finished, Luke wrapped her in an electric blue towel, that looked homemade. She did a quick yawn and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she was asleep, so Luke put her down near his bag. I got up and stretched, I never knew bathing a baby was so tiring. Luke and I both sat down on on of the nearby rocks in silence.

'Should we head back?' Luke asked. 'We should get the baby shelter as soon as possible.'

I have him a simple nod and put on my long pants. I got up from my spot and walked to the baby. She was still sound asleep in her blanket, snoring. I picked her up and held her against my chest. Luke grabbed everything we needed, and slung his arm over my shoulder. But I just stared at the baby, wondering what would be the best thing for her.

***~$~* In Front Of My House *~$~***

'So what's the plan?' Luke asked me. 'We can keep her, or bring her straight to Town Hall.'

I gave it some thought. 'We can just bring her to T-'

I stopped when the baby spoke. I could've sworn my heart was going to come right of of my chest. Luke jumped in his place, a smile plastered on his face.

'Mama,' was the first word that came out of her mouth. She giggled and clutched onto my shirt.

It felt bad being called her mom. I shouldn't be here holding this baby, neither should Luke be. But then I start to wonder, if we don't, who will?

Luke picked her up from my arms. 'She seems to think you're her mom.'

I smiled. 'There's nothing wrong with that.'

'Do you mea-'

'Well, haha, if I can handle her,' I started to pinch her cheeks.

Luke pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged him back and began laughing. Maybe taking care of a baby isn't so bad. She seemed happy about, so did Luke...and so did I. Luke gave me the baby back and playfully punched me in the arm.

He started to walk backwards. 'I'll see you tomorrow, ok. Have fun!'

I waved back at Luke until he was out of sight. Taking a deep breath, I entered my house and layed the baby on my bed. Princess began to bark, but just jumped on my bed and sniffed the baby. Knowing how small she is, she started to cry so I kicked Princess off the bed. When I quickly started to comfort her, someone started to knock on the door.

'Angela? Are you in there? It's Kathy, Candace, Renee, and Anissa,' I heard Kathy yell.

I opened the door and let them all in. 'What's up, guys?' I asked.

'We just wanted to visit you,' she looked at the baby. 'Aw, are you babysitting?'

I sighed. 'Something like that. Actually, Luke and I found this baby while camping. We decided to keep it.'

All of them gasped. 'Are you sure? I think caring for a baby is too much of a responsibility,' Anissa said.

'That's what I thought,' I sat back down on my bed. 'But part of me didn't want to leave her for dead.'

The girls sat down on the bed with me and began to play with the baby. She just looked at all of them and stood clutched to my shirt.

'What's her name?' Renee asked.

'I was thinking of Annabelle Elizabeth. It suits her well.'

Candace picked Annabelle up. 'Hm...Annabelle Elizabeth. That's a...cute name.'

I smiled now that I have the whole name thing under control. We all started to laugh at Renee as we talked about her fall with Toby. She insisted that they are still friends, but I think otherwise. After a long chat, I told the girls I had to go to bed. They all said their goodbyes and wished me luck. Once they left, I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Then Annabelle started to cry.

***~$~* 10 Minutes Later *~$~***

I paced around the room as the baby cried. I tried rocking her to sleep and singing her a lullaby but nothing worked. With no other option left, I held her in my arms and headed to Luke's house.

Her crying got lower when we left the house, but it was still loud. Rocking her as I walked, she didn't want to stay quiet. I knocked on the Carpenter's door, and soon enough Luke opened it. He had his bandanna off, showing his messy, electric blue hair. He was in a pair of basketball shorts and a large white T-shirt. Luke yawned and stared at me.

'Hey Angela, what's going on?' he asked.

'Annabelle has been crying for ten minutes! I can't take it anymore!'

Luke raised an eyebrow. 'Annabelle? Hm...I like it!'

I smacked his arm. 'Forget about that! I need help with her.'

He let out a hearty laugh before picking Annabelle up. Still, she wouldn't stop crying. I let out a loud groan, doing a quick face palm. Luke quickly put on his boots and closed the door. We then walked back to my house.

***~$~* At My House *~$~***

I opened the door to my house and entered with Luke. The baby seemed to fall asleep in Luke's arms, making me extremely jealous. Sighing, I layed down on my bed. Luke sat down the bed and stared at Annabelle. He smiled and put her between the both of us. That made me smile, we looked like a big happy family.

But my question is, will it last?

**A/N:**** Well, I got chapter 7 out of the way. Phew, I know exactly what is going to happen in this story! But it's a surprise, shh! Now I'm off to update my other stories. Please Review! The more reviews, the quicker I update and the more chapters you get :)**


	8. Dinner And Selena?

**A/N: OMG! I updated! Sorry for not updating for so long. Freshman year is really crazy for me. Forgive me? Anyways, here is Ch. 8! Please R&R! **

******!~From Rich Girl To Farmer~!  
****  
!~Chapter 8: Dinner And Selena?~!  
**

After I put Annabelle Elizabeth to sleep, I threw myself on the bed. The past few days have been crazy, so I decided to take a quick nap. As my eyes slowly closed, I fell into deep slumber.

Fifteen minutes later, I was awakened by a knock at my door. Annabelle started to cry, so I had no choice but to answer. I groggily got off my bed and walked up to the door. The person continued to knock, until I shouted, "I'm coming already!" Opening the door, I saw Chase leaning against my door frame.

"Out of all people..." I shook my head. "What is it, Chase?"

He grinned. "I wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner? The baby can come, too."

I almost choked on air. Chase was inviting me to dinner? There has to be a catch. "So, what's the catch?"

Chase seemed a little taken aback, but kept his cool. "There is none, just wanted to help you out. You know, as _friends._"

"Uh, ok. I mean, it is free food and you do know how to cook," I smiled. Chase has been acting quite nice to me lately. "What time?"

"In two hours. Oh, and dress nice," he winked. "I'll see you there."

I waved goodbye to Chase, and when I closed the door, I slid down to the floor. H-he...winked a me? This is so not like the old Chase, and he suddenly wants to help? I need to find out what's up with him and fast! And I know just the person, too. I picked up Annabelle from the crib and put her in a baby carriage. Kathy is the only one that can help me right now.

I speed walked all the way to the Sundae Inn, and went straight to Kathy, who was polishing cups. She noticed me breathing hard, and smiled. Evil, that's what she is, but as my friend I need her help. I held onto a chair near the bar, and sighed.

"Kathy," I breathed out, "I...need your...help."

She raised an eyebrow, grinning as she put one hand on her hip. "Haha, ok. So what does Angela need help with."

"C-Chase...asked me to have dinner with him. Is...he ok?" I started to breath normally.

Kathy smiled "He was fine when he was working. Maybe he has a crush on you," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Kathy. "No he's not! A tleast he better not be..he's probably just being a good friend. Anyways, thanks Kathy."

Taking Annabelle, I walked out of the Sundae Inn. Suddenly I remembered Chase's words:

_"In two hours. Oh, and dress nice," he winked. "I'll see you there."_

Dress nice? What does he think this is,some kind of date? It just hit me, this is a date? Oh, he is so clever, but not clever enough. Walking faster, I bumped into something hard. I looked up, and saw Luke, who cocked one eyebrow.

"Where's the fire?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just taking a jog. You?"

He also shrugged. "Eh, same here," Luke picked up Annabelle and spun her around. "Where are you heading?"

"Home, I want to relax for awhile," I half lied.

Luke smiled. "Cool, Selena's coming over today. She said she had something to tell me."

My smile turned upside down as soon as I heard that name. That...that...slut! Gosh, I really hate her. Luke noticed my face and frowned, putting Annabelle Elizabeth back down.

"She's not that bad," Luke tried to reason with me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course she's not that bad, she's worse! She hated me since day one!"

"Well, you did call her ugly. A lot of peole don't like to be called that," he defended her. I couldn't believe he was taking her side!

"Are you defending her? Wow Luke...I'm leaving, bye," I spun my heels to the opposite direction and walked towards my house. Stupid Luke, he can take Selena's side all he wants. She's nothing special.

At my house, I changed into a lime green sundress, with daisies covering it. I mean, it's Chase. I don't need to look all fancy for him. Before I left, I got a phone call from my dad. Picking it up, I sat down on my bed.

"Hello father," I greeted.

"It's nice to hear your voice, Angela," he coughed. "I actually have something very important to tell you."

I hesitated to answer, it was always bad news. "W-what is it, father?"

"You have a marriage interview tomorrow, aren't you excited?"

No, I wasn't excited. I was frozen in my spot, I have a marriage interview? I knew it was going to happen, but why now? I have Annabelle to look after, and my dad doesn't know anything about her.

My hands shook. "A marriage interview? Father, I should be allowed to marry whoever I want!

"No, no dear. That's just how it goes, life isn't fair," he tried to reason.

I was getting angrier by the second. "No father, you aren't fair!" I hung up my phone and leaned against the walls. Being rich isn't always a good thing. When you want something your way, it goes the other.

The first thing that entered my mind was, 'I have to tell Luke.' We both have to take care of Annabelle, so if I just leave unexpected, then so will Annabelle. I put on my white, cotton sweater and headed towards Luke's house. Maybe if I tell him now, everything will be better. I kept on walking, thinking about my marriage interview. I hope he decides to cancel.

I walked up the front steps of the Carpenter's Shop. Taking a deep breath, I entered the shop. Dale was inside, calculating recipts from his costumers. When I got closer to him, he looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Angela. How may I help you?" he asked, his voice the sound of thunder.

I waved hello. "I'm looking for Luke. Is he upstairs?" Dale put on a worried face. "What?"

"I'm afraid he's upstairs with Selena. I know how you don't like her and all."

I shrugged. "It's ok, it'll only be a minute."

Carrying the baby in my arms, I went up to Luke's room and heard silence. Thinking Luke was sleeping, I opened the door and saw the most digusting thing in the world. Luke and Selena were on the bed, sucking face. I felt like vomiting at that instant. But instead of throwing up mentally, I screamed so loud, Selena and Luke looked up at me. I ran outside, not wanting to be disgusted any longer.

Breath after breath, I tried to find someplace I could go. I couldn't believe the poor baby had to see something so horrifying. SELENA. Oh Goddess she should just throw herself in the ocean. I ran all the way to my house, accidently slamming the door. The smell of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and lasagna filled my nose. I headed to the kitchen, and saw Chase stirring something in a pot. Princess came in and sat down next to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "You're here early. I thought you wouldn't be back for another hour."

My eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited you to dinner, right? I didn't tell you where though," he put on his usual annoying smirk. "I thought you'd be tired. So I cooked here."

If it wasn't for my stomach hurting because of earlier, I would've screamed in joy. Nobody has ever done that for me before, only my maids but they were paid to do it. Wait...

"Were you paid to do this?" I asked. Chase would be the kind of person to do that.

He shook his head. "No, it was out of friendship. _Our _friendship."

I walked up to Chase and gave him a hug. "This, is the nicest thing anyone has done for me," I let go and smiled. "Thank you, Chase."

A few minutes later, Chase served the both of us some food. Annabelle was sound asleep, and Princess was eating her dog food. I was really enjoying the meal, but the whole marriage thing is really making me nervous. What if the guy is some type of pedophile? Or is really old? As long as the person is rich, my father doesn't care. But I do, because I want to be with someone who I like. Plus, I'm not ready for marriage. I'm 19 for Goddess sake! Chase noticed how nervous I looked.

"Are you ok, Angela?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, don't worry. It's nothing important."

Once we finished our dinner, Chase insisted on watching a movie with me. I agreed to it, because I wanted to keep my mind off of things. Yet, during the movie, I fell asleep on Chase's shoulder. I was too tired to get up, and I knew he fell asleep too when he started breathing softly.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

While Angela and Chase were sleeping on her couch, Selena looked through her window. This was the perfect opportunity for her to get revenge on Angela. She will never get between Luke and Selena again. Selena took out a camera she got from Castanet. With a few flashes with the camera, Selena can destroy Angela...

...Or can she?

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I will try and update next week! I smell dramaaaa ;) Please R&R!**


End file.
